


It ain't all porn star moves and glistening buttocks, ya know.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Crack, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam just wants to go back to sleep!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. My obsession with Real Person Sex is apparently not dead ;) And this has never happened to me *ahem* of course ;)

Sam stretches languidly in his semi-awake state, allowing his overly long limbs to flail as they please. His hand comes into contact with smooth solid slightly warm flesh and he's fully aware what he's fingering, but he's too asleep to care.

Sam's practically comatose state doesn't negate his ability to flex his fingers and he's not shocked when he feels a wrist shuddering jolt coming from his brother. "De....fuck off."

"If you hadn't rolled over and started manhandling me I wouldn't be _bang_ awake. You only have yourself to blame."

If he wants to get another couple of hours snoring in, Sam's going to have to forfeit the level of comfort he's feeling right now. Huffing and flicking the covers back, eyes still closed, Sam shimmies down the bed until his lips are resting against the tip of Dean's cock. Pumping his fist slowly, not really caring about his lack of hand eye coordination prowess, he squeezes tight, knowing how easy his brother is first thing in the morning.

Right on cue Dean starts twitching and groaning and pushing back against the minimal pressure Sam's putting on his cock.

Eyelids still firmly plastered shut, he opens his mouth and engulfs Dean's dick, fluttering the tip of his tongue against the weighty bulbous head now resting between his lips.

It's mere moments before Dean's come is dribbling from the corner of Sam's slackened mouth. " 'appy 'ow."

Wiping his mouth absentmindedly, Sam scurries back up to his pillows and pulls the covers tight over his head.

"That's all I wanted. Sleep well, Sammy."


End file.
